the_house_of_anubisfandomcom-20200215-history
User blog:Corbierr/A little experiment to make people happier.
Alright. So you guys probably know I don't like seeing people upset or feeling bad about themselves. And we all know that me just spouting random inspirational stuff every time someone is upset is not really going to fix everything. Neither will this experiment. That is, I'm not out to find the cure for depression. I just honestly think this can help. This time you won't just hear me preaching and being all "Life is wonderful" because what good does that do? No, these things are things that you should think and feel on your own, this time I'm just going to give you some help. So in the comments, make this little list. 1) Things you love. This can be anything, even things as mundane as the blue sky. Just put down things that make you happy. As many as you want. 2) Goals you have. Again, these can be huge things or tiny things, like passing your next math test. 3) People and things you care about. Parents, siblings, wiki besties, rl besties, pets, people from your past, objects you hold dear to your heart, etc. 4) Things you are good at. This doesn't mean you are awesome or even great, just something you honestly believe you have a little talent in. Singing, writing, drawing, eating, sleeping, procrastinating, etc. 5) Good things you've done in the past. If you can't think of anything, think harder. I gaurntee you've done at least one good thing in your life time. It doesn't have to be as awesome as rescuing 50 orphans from a fire; it can even be something like giving someone a smile when they've been having a tough day. You don't need to be specific, just think of things. Now that you've finished that, read your list. Read it multiple times. What's this list for? Why will it help? Well... Each thing gives you a reason to keep going on, to keep fighting, to not give in to your negative emotions and experiences. Your goals give you something to aim for, to think, "Yeah, one day I will get an 100 on this test, I'll prove it to you, world". The good things you've done and the people you care about show you that you aren't worthless, because you've done something good and you have people that you wouldn't want to give up- and chances are they wouldn't want to give you up either, even if it doesn't feel like it. Your talents and the things you love? Simple, helps you focus on the positive... and not the negative, things that you are good at, that make you smile, things that giving up forever would actually make you upset about losing. Bookmark this page, or write these things down, or commit this list to memory... and whenever you feel like it might just not be worth it, come back and look at all these reasons you wrote down that prove that, deep down, there are reasons to keep fighting. No, not just to keep fighting- to win, and prove to the world and yourself that you are better than you and they think you are. Because you are, and you've just given yourself proof. I hope this helps. Go ahead and give it a shot. :)